


Reasons to AVOID Hong Jisoo at ALL Costs

by simonplusbaz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheese, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate to Love, Jisoo has a fat ass crush on minghao, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHAT IS JOSHUA AND VERNON'S SHIP NAME, chan is like joshua's annoying little brother, haoshua, idk man, idk what it is but they're pals, implied halloween time, jeongcheol are basically dads, junhao friendship, mostly ghostly, soohao, supportive seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonplusbaz/pseuds/simonplusbaz
Summary: Minghao wasn't a confrontational guy, so when this annoying Korean-American shows up in his life, he avoids him at all costs. These are his reasons why.





	Reasons to AVOID Hong Jisoo at ALL Costs

**#5: He gloats about knowing English.**

 

Yeah, Jisoo is originally from America. It’s where all of his pride originates from. Minghao never fully understood why that was-- having Donald Trump as a president couldn’t have been that great, and eating hotdogs everyday sounds terrible.

While he knew that that wasn’t actually how Americans were raised, and that they led fairly normal lives somewhat like his own, he couldn’t help but place the American stereotypes on Jisoo.

Lazy. Annoying. Boring accents.

Jisoo and Vernon were both from America, so they had some type of special bond that Minghao understood well-- he and Junhui were from the same place, and were very close because of it.

He understood all of that, and yet it still irritated him when Jisoo would walk by him towards his room and groggily whisper, “Goodnight, Hao,” in English. When he’d get surprised and yell some English word which, Minghao had sense enough to understand, was explicit. He hated the way the members clapped when he gave a speech for the international fans flawlessly.

Really, he hated Joshua.

 

**#4: His useless sense of style.**

 

It really hadn’t been long since Minghao had met Jisoo when he realized he was an absolute wreck. It was the first time they’d hung out together-- Jisoo had insisted on it-- and with that, came the first time Jisoo had dressed himself around Minghao, instead of the stylists doing it for him.

Minghao, for some ungodly reason, was ready to go before his partner for today.

~~Unwritten rule no. 1 of the Seventeen dorms: Always be ready before Xu Minghao. If you’re not, there’s something seriously wrong.~~

Not only does the Chinese boy sleep later and harder than anyone in the group, he also takes the most time with his looks-- picking out the perfect outfit to go with the perfect hairstyle. That day, he looked pretty damn good. Oversized striped sweatshirt-- red, yellow, black-- with overalls and a pair of glasses.

When Jisoo finally hopped down the steps, Minghao’s face flushed pink. Jisoo had a denim jacket on, every button done all the way up to his neck, with slightly off-colored skinny jeans.

“Denim on denim works sometimes, Jisoo,” he stated dryly, eyes scanning the body in front of him for any hint of a shirt under his jacket (to no avail). “This is not one of those times. Go grab a shirt and ditch the jacket.”

If Minghao’s face was pink, Jisoo’s was dangerously discolored. He nodded and ran back upstairs to do what Minghao had suggested.

It took about seven minutes-- Minghao was very irritatedly counting-- before he heard quiet footsteps coming back down.

For the first time ever since meeting Jisoo, a hint of a smile took over his lips by seeing him. “Better,” Minghao affirmed, earning a bright grin from Jisoo.

Minghao turned to the door to hide his own. “Let’s go.”

And so they went.

 

**#3: His big fat crush.**

 

Sometime after their day spent together, Minghao started adding everything together. The way Jisoo only takes a long time to get ready before hanging out with him, the way Chan’s eyes would go wide whenever either of the two said a word to the other.

The thing that really made it click was the confession he made on an interview.

“I only use English as a form of endearment now,” he paused, “or maybe to talk to Vernon or Carats. Any other time, though, I use it to show affection.”

Minghao became hyper aware of when Jisoo did and didn’t use English after that moment. Every, “Good work, Hao!” and Korean goodnight to the other members, English goodnight to him, had his head spinning.

Of course it went through his head a few times, the fact that maybe he’s imagining all of it. The fact that he could be telling every member these same things in the same language, and Minghao just wasn’t around to hear it.

For some reason, he didn’t want that to be true.

That’s why Minghao went to bed early one night. He was one of the few night owls of the house, so this was odd for him. The other members found it to be quite off as well. He knew, however, that he could eavesdrop a bit by doing this. He heard whispers of his name through the thin walls-- his room was closest to the common area-- and while it irritated him that they were talking about him, he couldn’t help but try to pick out key phrases; an ‘I should go check on him’ from Kwan, a ‘Kwan, do you want to die?’ from Chan. A faint ‘oh’ from Jisoo, and then muffled footsteps. Minghao flipped over to turn his back to the door immediately, pulling his blanket up to his chin. A pale light from the hallway fell over him.

The honey sweet voice, “Is everything okay, Minghao?” all in English. The strange feeling of his heart swelling.

More quiet footsteps, turning over to face him. Pretending to have been asleep. “Huh?”

“I said, ‘are you okay?’. Sorry for using English, and sorry for waking you up.”

“I’m okay,” Minghao whispered, feeling lucky that the room was dark enough to hide his grin.

“Then I’ll let you go back to sleep. I’m sorry for bothering you,” he paused, “sorry.” He repeated in English.

He began to stand up, but Minghao caught his wrist. It was unlike him, but it was worth it; the light just bright enough to frame the surprise on Jisoo’s face. “Sit back down, idiot. You didn’t bother me.”

“Alright,” he sat back down, “what do you need?” English.

Minghao felt bold that night. He knew that he’d regret doing and saying all of these risky things, but he wanted the truth. If he couldn’t get it through eavesdropping, he’d have to get it through more direct means, and he didn’t trust his other members to tell him what he needed to know. Maybe Jun, but then, would Jisoo ever tell something like this to someone Minghao was so close to?

“English again, huh?” It wasn’t direct enough to embarrass Minghao, but his grip on Jisoo hadn’t let up, and he felt the doe eyed boy tense up. “Is that just for me, Soo?” That was more direct. Minghao’s cheeks lit up.

Jisoo was obviously deep in thought for a little too long before Minghao squeezed his wrist lightly, pulling him back to attention. It was then that he nodded quickly, biting his lip nervously. He was looking anywhere but Minghao, but his head wasn’t turned enough to hide his features.

Minghao decided to push more: “Were you lying in that interview?”

He was usually soft-spoken, yet talkative. Now, Jisoo was silent. He shook his head slowly, finally forcing his eyes to meet Minghao’s. Minghao shot a soft smile at him.

He tugged lightly on Jisoo’s wrist, and he fell back easily. Minghao really wasn’t Minghao tonight, but it was worth it, to feel Jisoo in his arms.

Jisoo, ever the early bird, fell asleep easily. Minghao refused to move, even when Seungcheol and Jeonghan peaked their heads in, silently cheering. Minghao sent a glare in their direction, before hiding his face in Jisoo’s back.

So it’s true, Minghao thought, Hong Jisoo really does have a crush on me.

 

**#2: His pretty singing voice.**

 

After that night, Minghao was back to his normal self. (For the most part.) Jisoo wasn’t, though. He was even more attached to Minghao, if possible. The English had cranked up so much that Minghao couldn’t understand what Jisoo was telling him half the time.

Jisoo sat next to him in interviews, if he had the choice. In the dorms, he made a point to drag Minghao into conversations he wasn’t a part of. While Minghao knew he was just trying to be nice, he was pretty annoyed. What Jisoo didn’t understand yet about Minghao, was that he liked to be left alone. He noticed Jisoo visibly pouting when he headed to bed before Minghao, and always brushed a hand over his shoulder on the way out of the common area.

Everyone was still very secretive about Jisoo’s crush, out of respect. Minghao was glad-- Chan looked like he was dying to ask him a million questions, presumably about his feelings for his precious Joshua hyung. Minghao thought he might leave Seventeen if he ever had to endure that conversation.

While Jisoo’s efforts were cute, he wasn’t sure of his feelings. Really, the only time Minghao didn’t attempt to avoid Jisoo was when they were practicing-- there was something about Jisoo’s voice that made Minghao want to be close, closer, closest to him.

It’s always been that way, even when Minghao was irritated with everything about Jisoo, his voice erased it all. For that time in which Jisoo was singing, Minghao was enchanted.

Perhaps it was different then, because he couldn’t remember his heart swelling the same way when they’d first met. He couldn’t remember the way he’d lose breath when Jisoo would grin at him in the middle of his line. In fact, it _was_ different then-- Jisoo never looked at him like that before, he never leaned over and placed his head on Minghao’s shoulder.

Minghao made a mental note that things were changing. His feelings, Jisoo’s comfort levels.

Jisoo may be too much for Minghao at times, but that doesn’t change the fact that he loved Jisoo.

 

**#1: Oh, fuck it.**

 

Practice was over, and Jisoo was the first to excuse himself. He’d said something about being sleepy, and made up the excuse that he’d put up all the equipment the day before. The others, who obviously had a soft spot for Joshua, allowed him to go ahead. Minghao waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Jeonghan, shoving the broom into his hands, and grumbling a ‘wish me luck’.

Without another word, he was rushing out of the practice room, with a few protests from what sounded like Soonyoung and Jihoon, easily shushed by Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and a very enthusiastic Chan. Minghao found himself outside in the chill air in no time, following in the trail that Jisoo no doubt had gone to get back to the dorms. He was walking so fast, it could almost be mistaken as running.

Very quickly, he spotted the boy he’d been looking for. He picked up the pace, footsteps echoing loud enough to grab the brunette’s attention. “Jisoo,” Minghao called, finally catching up to his tensed form and grabbing his arm.

Jisoo’s first reaction was to relax, and then tense up again. “You scared me, Hao,” he chastised. Minghao pulled Jisoo against his chest lightly, and the other boy finally looked up at him. “What are you doing?” and in English, “are you okay?”

Minghao locked his eyes with Jisoo’s, feeling his heartbeat speed up. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Jisoo.”

Jisoo embarrassedly broke eye contact, assuring Minghao that it was okay, not to worry. The raven haired boy stayed silent long enough for Jisoo to pick up the courage to reconnect their gazes.

They stayed like that, staring, for what felt like forever. Jisoo brought shaky hands up to Minghao’s face, cupping his cheeks. Minghao became impatient.

“Soo,” he said, earning a hum from the other, “kiss me.”

Shocked, Jisoo began taking his hands away from Minghao’s face, but he caught them, placing them back where they were. “You want that?” Jisoo whispered.

Minghao nodded, pressing his forehead against Jisoo’s. “Please, Soo, let me show you how I feel. Kiss me.”

Minghao could feel Jisoo’s hands quaking on his cheeks, and he squeezed them slightly to comfort him. Foreheads already pressed together, it wasn’t much work for Jisoo to bring their lips together.

It wasn’t until Jisoo knew that Minghao would kiss back that he relaxed. It was messy for their first kiss, but Minghao was sure to pull Jisoo in close, close enough to feel his heartbeat. The first time they pulled away, it was “I love you, Hao.” in English, and “I love you too.” back in the same manner.

Jisoo was the one to grab Minghao’s hand to pull him back to the dorms. “It’s cold,” he’d said, “and as much as I wanted to keep that moment forever, I’m sleepy. I want my bed.”

Minghao found himself in a similar situation to the night he found out Jisoo liked him; sharing a bed with the door cracked open, Jisoo asleep and himself, wide awake. The difference was the way Jisoo had kissed him before promptly falling asleep, the way he clutched Minghao’s hand on his chest. Things couldn’t help but be different, as Minghao had poured out his feelings in whispered tones to Jisoo, making the other giggle and blush. Jisoo, Minghao found out, was very easy to please. A simple truth and he was on top of Minghao, peppering kisses all over his face.

When Jeonghan and Seungcheol peaked their heads in this time, Minghao smiled at them, pulling Jisoo’s sleeping figure closer. Laying like that, he fell asleep easily.

 

~~**BONUS** ~~

 

“Soo, seriously, this is so cheesy.” Minghao said, pulling his boyfriend closer anyways. His excuse was that it was cold, and he needed all the warmth he could get.

“This should be about it,” Jisoo said, completely ignoring Minghao’s complaints, and looking around to try and figure out the exact spot they had first said ‘I love you’ to each other. Finally, he gave up looking and settled for the spot they’d been standing in already. He turned to Minghao, placing his hands on his cheeks in the same manner he’d done exactly a year before. “This really is cheesy, now that it’s happening. I’m cringing a little.” He began taking his hands away, changing his mind about whatever his goal had been in doing this.

Minghao caught his hands. “You have to go through with it, baby. You brought me all the way out here in the cold, when we could have stayed in and watched Mostly Ghostly... Or something.”

Jisoo smiled sheepishly and put his hands back in place, visibly cringing at himself. He pecked his boyfriend on the lips and said, “I love you, Hao.”

Minghao was expecting this, but not really. He knew Jisoo would kiss him, he knew Jisoo was going to say ‘I love you’, but what was actually a surprise was the language.

“I love you too.” Minghao replied in Chinese, the same language Jisoo had used, before pulling him in for a deeper kiss, feeling his heart race the same way it had the first time they’d kissed.

Jisoo was the first to break it. “Let’s go back, okay? We can watch Mostly Ghostly.” He smiled brightly, pulling at Minghao’s sweater sleeve.

“Yeah... Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBH Y'ALL, i've been in this fandom for like NOT THAT LONG so I'm sorry if i got little things wrong like i don't think i did but pls don't come at me IF i did thx. soohao has a special place in my <3 but every time i try to write something it just never turns out-- i've been trying to form ideas for this for like 3/4 of a month BUT today i cranked it out and i feel good enough about it to post so HERE YOU GO. sorry if this doesnt make any sense like i've been writing for like 3 hours so i'm letting myself go a little in the notes. love y'all leave me kudos and comments or whatever u do.


End file.
